Conventionally, as this type of humidification device, there is a device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example. In the humidification device described in Patent Literature 1, moisture permeable tubes that vaporize water are disposed just in front of blow outlets through which air is blown into a vehicle compartment, and the water is supplied from a water supply tank to the moisture permeable tubes to thereby humidify conditioned air.
However, according to studies by the inventors of the present disclosure, water for humidification needs to be resupplied into the water supply tank in the prior-art humidification device.